Throughout this specification reference to "guns" is to include reference to other related products. Although a holster for guns is described, it will be realized that the present invention could be used in relation to many other products which are used in related fields such as, for example, holsters or containers for batons, hand cuffs, ammunition rounds, and the like.
For many years, the manufacturers of holsters have provided holsters which are able to be mounted on a belt or the straps for a shoulder holster. Inevitably, they have been secured to that mounting. Not every user of the holster likes the holster at the same angle or height. Some of this is due to the variation in the butt of the gun, the physique of the wearer, and so forth. If a variation was required, a special model had to be made, or an extra model added to the range by the manufacturer.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a holster for guns (as hereinbefore defined) which is adjustable in both height and angle.